guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-78.43.107.143-20110222200314
Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschlandaus Wikipedia, der freien Enzyklopädie Wechseln zu: Navigation, Suche Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland (KBW) Parteivorsitzender Joscha Schmierer (Sekretär des Zentralen Komitees 1973-1982) Gründung 12. Juni 1973; Auflösung 1985 Gründungsort Bremen Hauptsitz Mannheim, Frankfurt am Main (ab April 1977) Mitgliederzahl ca. 2.600 (1976), 5.000 (inkl. Massenorganisationen) Durchschnittsalter ca. 27 Jahre Frauenanteil 41 Prozent (September 1980) Der Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland (KBW) war eine hauptsächlich aus der im Herbst 1970 gegründeten Kommunistischen Gruppe (Neues Rotes Forum) Mannheim-Heidelberg (KG/NRF) (einer Nachfolgeorganisation des Heidelberger SDS) und dem Kommunistischen Bund Bremen sowie weiteren Zirkeln („Bünden“) hervorgegangene so genannte K-Gruppe, die von 1973 bis Anfang 1985 bestand. Er löste sich erst nach langwierigen Verhandlungen über die Verwertung seines Millionenvermögens selbst auf, nachdem bereits Ende 1982 die politische Arbeit weitgehend eingestellt worden war. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 Geschichte 2 Publikationen 2.1 Periodika 3 Aktionen 4 Wahlergebnisse 5 Bekannte Mitglieder 6 Literatur 7 Quellen Geschichte Bearbeiten Programm des KBWDer vergleichsweise spät, am 12. Juni 1973, in Bremen gegründete KBW baute auf einer erfolgreichen Zusammenarbeit verschiedener lokaler bzw. regionaler Zirkel auf. Er war schwach in den größten Städten der Bundesrepublik und in West-Berlin, wo sich die Semler-Horlemann KPD, in Hamburg der Kommunistische Bund (KB), in München der Arbeiterbund für den Wiederaufbau der KPD und in Stuttgart der Kommunistischer Arbeiterbund Deutschlands (KABD) etabliert hatten. In vielen mittleren Städten aber und auch im Bundesmaßstab war der KBW bis zu seiner Auflösungsphase die stärkste Gruppe der sog. ML-Bewegung, d. h. der K-Gruppen.1 Während bereits im Sozialistischen Deutschen Studentenbund (SDS) die Wortführer der Freiburger, Göttinger und vor allem der Heidelberger Gruppen gewissen Einfluss ausübten und diesen in ihren Städten und Regionen erfolgreich bei zahlreichen Gruppen aus der Jugendbewegung geltend machen konnten, ergänzte sich die Basis des KBW auch um in Bremen und Osnabrück, wo es ja damals jeweils noch keine Universität gab, sowie in Wolfsburg, oft betrieblich geprägte, nicht zuletzt aus der Lehrlings- und Schülerbewegung entstandene Gruppen. Wichtige Stationen der Zusammenfindung der mehreren Dutzend örtlichen bzw. regionalen Zirkel, die schließlich den KBW gründeten bzw. mehr oder minder schnell in diesen aufgenommen wurden, waren zunächst die Aktionseinheit gegen das Hochschulrahmengesetz bzw. die Aktionseinheit kommunistischer Hochschulgruppen und die Aktionseinheit in der Metalltarifrunde 1971, wo es zum Bruch mit den Zirkeln kam, die später den KB bildeten. Die Trennung vereinzelter Gruppen von den Jungdemokraten, der damaligen Jugendorganisation der FDP bzw. die Spaltung des Landesverbandes Niedersachsen der Jungdemokraten2, verhalf dem KBW später vermittels der „Konferenz nordrhein-westfälischer und niedersächsischer Schülergruppen“ zu einer gewissen Präsenz in einzelnen Städten NRWs, vor allem aber auch in vielen niedersächsischen Kleinstädten. Im Jahr 1972 erfolgte nicht nur die Propagierung des Parteiaufbaus im Bremer Kommunique (BK)3, sondern vor allem auch die Aktionseinheit gegen die Ausländergesetze für die Demonstration in Dortmund am 8. Oktober 1972, an die sich im Januar 1973 die Vietnamdemonstration in Bonn anschloss. Es konnten jeweils größere Zahlen von Gruppen recht unterschiedlicher ideologischer Provenienz zusammengebracht werden. Publizistisch erfolgte eine Zusammenarbeit über die Bremer ‚Wahrheit‘, die von vielen örtlichen Gruppen 1972 und im ersten Halbjahr 1973 nicht nur mit Berichten beliefert, sondern oft auch neben den jeweiligen lokalen ‚Zentralorganen‘ öffentlich vertrieben wurde, so Auflagenhöhen von an die 12.000 Stück4 erreichte und das Zentralorgan der Gruppen des ‚Bremer Kommunique‘ darstellte, die sich an den Aufbau des KBW gemacht hatten. Parallel dazu wurde - vor allem in den Spalten des Heidelberger ‚Neuen Roten Forums‘ (NRF), aber auch in den zahlreichen örtlichen theoretischen Organen der Zirkel -, eine intensive Debatte um das ‚Programm der westdeutschen Kommunisten‘5 geführt. An dieser Debatte beteiligten sich alle alten Freunde aus den Aktionseinheiten, die anderen Aufbauorganisationen bzw. sich schon für die Partei haltenden Konkurrenzformationen, einige Gruppen der damals zerfallenden KPD/ML-Zentralbüro und vor allem zahlreiche Gruppen, die auf dem außerordentlichen Parteitag der KPD/ML-Zentralkomitee von Ernst Aust ausgeschlossen worden waren. Für den KBW konnten dabei einige Gruppen gewonnen werden, andere waren durch die Ernsthaftigkeit der Auseinandersetzung zumindest beeindruckt. Diese breite öffentliche Diskussion um das Programm mit der gesamten linken Bewegung unterschied den KBW wesentlich von anderen Ansätzen, wie dem KB, der kein Programm hatte, und dem Rest der K-Gruppen, der sein Programm als fertige Plattform präsentierte. Das Programm des KBW zeichnete sich vor allem dadurch aus, dass über sog. ‚demokratische Forderungen‘ eine Schwächung des Staatsapparates einerseits, eine Stärkung des Bewusstseins und der Fähigkeiten der sog. Volksmassen andererseits bewirkt werden sollte. So wurden z. B. für den Bereich der Bundeswehr, wo der KBW seine wohl stärkste Attraktivität aufwies und zahlreiche große Soldatengruppen in kurzer Zeit aufbaute, die gern in Uniform demonstrierten, was einige Besorgnis bewirkte, u. a. gemeinsame Kantinen und gleiche Verpflegung für Offiziere und Mannschaften und die Fortzahlung des bisherigen Lohns gefordert (um die Einsatzbereitschaft der Truppen bei Streiks zu untergraben) sowie die Wahl der Offiziere durch das Volk nebst der allgemeinen Volksbewaffnung bzw. die Ersetzung der Bundeswehr durch die ‚Volksmiliz‘ – so hießen auch viele der zunächst örtlich-regionalen bzw. später bezirklichen Soldatenzeitungen des KBW. Die Berufung auf das Volk und die Demokratie nahm beim KBW besondere Formen an, die oft als makaber gewertet wurden. So bekannten sich im Rahmen der Fritz Güde 6-Kampagne, einem Studienrat, der wegen Verkauf des KBW-Zentralorgans Kommunistische Volkszeitung (KVZ) entlassen werden sollte, nicht nur viele Hunderte Menschen, die im öffentlichen Dienst tätig waren bzw. als Auszubildende dies anstrebten, zum Recht des Verkaufs der KVZ, bezichtigten sich selbst in den Spalten der KVZ dessen, auch später versuchte sich der KBW wiederholt nicht nur in Forderungen nach Volksentscheid gegen den Paragraphen 218, sondern auch in verschiedenen Städten im Sturz der Magistrate bzw. Senate und Stadträte etc. durch die ‚Volksmassen‘. Im Unterschied zu anderen Gruppierungen, die aus der 68er-Bewegung hervorgegangen sind, war der KBW eine Kaderorganisation. Mitglieder führten 10 % ihres Bruttoeinkommens an den KBW ab, darüber hinaus wurden Beiträge (z. B. Spenden von Erbschaften) erwartet.7 Dank dessen verfügte der KBW neben einer Reihe hauptberuflicher Funktionäre auch über eine außergewöhnlich gut ausgebaute technische Infrastruktur, u. a. einen eigenen Fuhrpark mit Saab-Limousinen, ein für damalige Verhältnisse äußerst modernes DFÜ-System (Redactron), Parteigebäude (in Frankfurt, Berlin, Bremen und Hamburg) eine eigene Druckerei (Caro-Druck), einen Buchvertrieb (Hager), Verlage (Kühl KG, Sendler) sowie selbst „Musterhöfe“, auf denen mit Methoden „schnellwachsender Eiweißproduktion“ experimentiert wurde. Ideologisch stand er dem Maoismus nahe und sympathisierte mit Regimen wie der Volksrepublik China, Albanien oder Kambodscha unter Pol Pot8. Der ugandische Diktator Idi Amin galt im KBW als ein fortschrittlicher Staatschef, was intern sehr umstritten war 9. Zugleich wurden viele eigentliche Freiheits- und Emanzipationsbewegungen vom KBW aktiv unterstützt, z. B. der African National Congress (ANC) in Südafrika, aber auch der sich später als totalitärer Diktator erweisende Robert Mugabe in Simbabwe. Aufgrund dieser Ausrichtung kam es gelegentlich innerhalb der linken Szene in Frankfurt am Main, wo der KBW ab Mai 1977 sein Hauptquartier in der Mainzer Landstraße 147 ansiedelte,10 zu Rangeleien mit den sog. Spontigruppen 11 um Daniel Cohn-Bendit und Joschka Fischer. Mehrfach versuchte der KBW auch, in Orten, wo er stärker vertreten war, Veranstaltungen anderer linker Organisationen zu stören. Der Hauptgegner des KBW war aber der „bürgerliche Staat“. In der internationalen Politik verfolgte der KBW eine Position des Antihegemonismus und der Blockfreiheit, was in u. a. in der Parole „Nieder mit NATO und Warschauer Pakt“ zur Zeit der Zuspitzung des kalten Krieges in Europa Ausdruck fand, aber auch in der Unterstützung der Befreiungsbewegung in Afghanistan gegen die Besatzung durch die Sowjetunion. Anders als die Spontigruppen gehörte der KBW seinem Selbstverständnis nach nicht im engeren Sinne zur Außerparlamentarischen Opposition: Er betrachtete sich vielmehr von vornherein als einen „Parteiansatz“, der schließlich zur Gründung einer eigentlichen kommunistischen Partei ausgebaut werden sollte, und beteiligte sich auch von 1974 bis 1981 offiziell an Wahlen. Die Chemielaborantin Helga Rosenbaum vertrat den KBW z. B. im Stadtrat von Heidelberg 12; die spätere Bundesgesundheitsministerin Ulla Schmidt kandidierte auf der Landesliste NRW des KBW auf Platz 2 bei der Bundestagswahl 1976 und als Direktkandidatin in Aachen Stadt 13. Neben Ulla Schmidt sind folgende ehemalige KBW-Genossen Mitglieder des Deutschen Bundestags der 17. Wahlperiode: Ursula Lötzer (Die Linke) und Krista Sager (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen). Winfried Nachtwei, der von 1994 bis 2009 Abgeordneter für Bündnis 90/Die Grünen im Deutschen Bundestag war, trat nicht mehr zu dieser Wahl an. Die höchste Mitgliederzahl – ca. 2.600 – erreichte der KBW 1976 14. Darüber hinaus gab es angeschlossene Organisationen wie die Gesellschaft zur Unterstützung der Volkskämpfe (GUV) für ausgebildete Akademiker (ca. 800 Mitglieder), die Soldaten- und Reservistenkomitees für die antimilitaristische Arbeit und die Komitees und Initiativen gegen den § 218. An den Hochschulen verfügte der KBW über keine einheitliche bundesweite Studentenorganisation. Auf seiner politischen Linie arbeiteten der Kommunistische Studentenbund (KSB), die Kommunistische Hochschulgruppe (KHG) bzw. weitere Gruppen mit anderen Namen 15 (ca. 2.100 Mitglieder), allerdings keineswegs alle örtlichen Vereinigungen dieser Namen. Die anfangs lokalen „Kommunistischen Schülergruppen“ (KSG), „Kommunistischen Oberschülerbünde“ (KOB) und „Kommunistischen Arbeiterjugendbünde“ (KAJB), wurden ab 1976 zu einem Kommunistischen Jugendbund (KJB) (ca. 540 Mitglieder) zusammengefasst. Durch einen Kronzeugen, den der Verfassungsschutz Schleswig-Holstein Ende 1978 präsentierte, erfuhr die Öffentlichkeit, dass der KBW von seinen Mitgliedern nicht nur hohen finanziellen, sondern auch großen zeitlichen Einsatz erwartete und auch vor „psychischem Terror“ nicht zurückschreckte 16 . Dabei wurde auch erwähnt, dass der KBW von seiner Mitgliederstruktur her nicht die „proletarische“ Organisation war, die er gerne sein wollte. In seinen Reihen waren auffallend viele Ärzte, Lehrer, ca. 70 Rechtsanwälte 17, Professoren (und bis zu ihrem Austritt ca. 1974–75 auch etwa fünf evangelische Pfarrer) 18. Die Pastoren wurden vor die Alternative des Austritts aus der Kaderorganisation, d. h. die Rückversetzung in den Sympathisantenstatus ohne Wahlrecht bei sensiblen Angelegenheiten, oder des Austritts aus der Kirche und Niederlegung ihrer Profession gestellt. Der Austritt aus der Kirche, um die Vollmitgliedschaft im KBW zu erhalten bzw. diese ggf. erlangen zu können erfolgte also „freiwillig“, sofern gebildete erwachsene Individuen dazu in der Lage sein sollten. Im Raum Hamburg betraf dies drei PastorInnen (eine kleine Minderheit gegenüber der eher KB-nahen Konkurrenz innerhalb des innerhalb konfessioneller Strukturen verbleibenden Nordelbischen Arbeitskreis Kirche – NAK). Eine Broschüre ‚Religion, Opium des Volkes‘ 19, die eine der ca. zwei Dutzend ersten KBW-Broschüren der Jahre 1973–1975 war, die in 30 000 bis 80 000 Stück aufgelegt und auch meist verkauft wurden, wurde veröffentlicht. Vor allem jugendliche Teile der evangelischen Gemeinden in Hamburg-Bramfeld (Pastorin Edda Groth), Quickborn/Ellerau (Pastor Eckard Gallmeyer, es wurde u. a. eine Initiativgruppe für eine Gemeindearbeit im Interesse der Bevölkerung als Herausgeberin der Ortsbeilage der KVZ aktiv) und Norderstedt (Pastor Karl-Helmut Lechner) wurden teilweise in den KBW bzw. dessen Massenorganisationen überführt. Geleitet wurde der KBW von einem anfangs 11-köpfigen 20 Zentralkomitee (ZK), das jährlich (später zweijährlich, zuletzt wieder jährlich) von einer Delegiertenkonferenz gewählt wurde. Die Funktion des ZK-Sekretärs wurde ohne Unterbrechung von der wichtigsten Führungsfigur Joscha Schmierer ausgeübt, der auch als Herausgeber des Zentralorgans des KBW Kommunistische Volkszeitung und des theoretischen Organs Kommunismus und Klassenkampf fungierte. Nach deren Einstellung bestimmte er seit 1983 als Chefredakteur den politischen Kurs der Zeitschrift Kommune, die als Organ der Realo-Fraktion der Grünen gilt. Seit 1999 war Schmierer im Planungsstab des Auswärtigen Amts zuständig für Grundsatzfragen der Europapolitik. Der KBW beruhte programmatisch auf einer Organisationsform, die als „Demokratischer Zentralismus“ bezeichnet wurde, ähnlich der Organisationsform unter Lenin oder Mao. Dem Programm gemäß erhielten gewählte Kader eine Art Kommandantenstatus, wobei sie aber auch jederzeit mit einer Zweidrittelmehrheit abgewählt werden konnten. In der Praxis führte dies selten zur Abwahl, aber üblicherweise zur Opposition in Form von Nichterscheinen zu Aktionen, – wie vor allem bei den Ölkrisenprotesten Ende 1973 (s.u.), wo oft nur die Hälfte der Vollmitglieder an den Märschen teilnahm bzw. diese ganz abgesagt wurden -, bzw. zur schlichten Nichtkommunikation kämpfender Basiseinheiten mit der Leitung. So wurde von Streiks oder Aktionen, in denen KBW-Zellen selbst initiativ waren, der Leitung oft erst berichtet, wenn diese längst vorüber waren. Dies führte bereits bei der wilden Streikwelle 1973, die sich während der Gründung des KBW vollzog, zum Unmut im ZK bzw. zur Häme bei der Konkurrenz. Offizielle Fraktionen kannte der KBW als institutionalisierte Einheiten nicht. Es gab diesbezüglich zumindest in den Anfangsjahren kein Kommunikationsverbot zwischen einzelnen Einheiten, aber durchaus Anweisungen, dass örtliche Einheiten Kritik an die Zentrale richten sollen, damit diese dann beantwortet und geklärt bzw. in lesbarerer Form gedruckt evtl. an alle Gruppen weitergeleitet werden könne. Unbeschadet des autoritären Gehabes einzelner Führungsmitglieder bzw. der bereitwilligen Unterordnung zahlreicher Basismitglieder und der daraus folgenden Verwerfungen enthalten die schriftlichen Äußerungen des KBW und seiner einzelnen, durchweg demokratisch, meist mit öffentlichem Handaufheben auf Vollversammlungen gewählten Leitungen, tatsächlich zwar immer Forderungen nach intensiver und geschlossener Durchführung von Kampagnen, Aktionen etc., aber immer wieder auch Bitten um Kritik an der Leitung, damit diese selbst aus ihren Fehlern lernen könne. Diese Haltung ergibt sich schon aus dem jugendlichen Alter der meisten KBW-Kader. In den ersten Jahren bestand im KBW dabei eine große Freiheit der Debatte, die ihn auch so attraktiv für zahlreiche Gruppen machte, so dass die örtliche Basis sich oft entscheidend verbreitern konnte. In der organisatorischen Praxis aber gab es gravierende Unterschiede von Ort zu Ort bzw. auch vor allem davon abgeleitet, ob die Mitglieder in eigene, in ihren jeweiligen sozialen Strukturen verwurzelten Einheiten organisiert waren, – aus diesen Zusammenhängen entstand der Kern des KBW als organisierter, programmatisch purifizierter Ausdruck der 68er-Revolte – oder ob es sich um einzeln arbeitende Mitglieder handelte, die entweder den Weisungen einer unwissenden Leitung unterworfen waren oder im Gegenzug auf einen Posten in dieser spekulierten. Bereits auf der Gründungskonferenz lagen zwei divergierende Dokumente aus Bremen 21 bzw. Heidelberg vor, und die stärkste KBW-Ortsgruppe, die Bremer, die auch dank ihrer Wurzeln u. a. in der Lehrlingsbewegung über eine gewisse betriebliche Präsenz verfügte, wurde in den Jahren 1973/74 in ihrer Praxis nachhaltig gelähmt, bevor die in ihr, wohl von Anbeginn feindlich gesinnte, fraktionell arbeitende Ortsgruppe der ehemaligen KPD/ML-Zentralbüro (Zentralorgan 'Rote Fahne') nach langen Diskussionen den KBW wieder verließ bzw. aus dem KBW und seinen örtlichen ‚Massenorganisationen‘ ausgeschlossen wurde 22. An weiteren ausgetretenen bzw. evtl. ausgeschlossenen oder aus der Organisation herausgedrängten Fraktionen wären in der bundesweiten Aufbauphase bis Ende 1975 zu nennen: Eine Gruppe von wohl 20 Genossen der Sozialistischen Studentengruppe Hamburg, sowie ab 1976 u. a. die vermutliche Mehrheit der Kommunistischen Studenten Marburg und eine Gruppe von ca. 20 Genossen in Kiel. Die sog. Rechten der Komitees für Demokratie und Sozialismus (KDS), d. h. vor allem den Anhängern der Bremer Thesen der Gründungskonferenz, verließen eher einzeln die Organisation, entwickelten dann als erste den Ökosozialismus als mögliche Perspektive zur Gewinnung der Volksmassen. Es gab in den ersten Jahren ausgesprochen wenige nennenswerte Abspaltungen von ganzen Gruppen, die auch nur selten auf die Organisationstruktur zurückführbar wären. Die formalen Rechte der Mitgliedschaft waren eher hoch, im Vergleich mit anderen politischen Gruppierungen, es war weit eher eine nicht überwundene autoritäre Sozialisation, die viele KBW-Kader vermittels Fixierung auf vermeintlich revolutionäre Führer dazu verleitete, sich unter Berufung auf die Volksmassen selbst ins Elend oder in die politische Isolation zu katapultieren. Einer der schärfsten Ausdrücke der Abkapselung von der Außenwelt war die Bereinigung der bundesdeutschen politischen Landschaft vermittels Computer. Der KBW, der sein innovatives Redactron-Computerfunknachrichtensystem später an IBM veräußerte, hatte Divergenzen errechnet zwischen der Verteilung der eigenen Mitglieder und der bundesdeutschen Bevölkerung, verschickte demgemäß recht tief sozial verankerte Bremer Werftarbeiter z. B. nach Bamberg und anderswo. So wurden die letzten Einflusssphären, die der KBW noch besaß, niedergemacht zugunsten einer Belieferung fiktiver Fabrikproletarier, die vermittels computererstellter Betriebszeitungen innerhalb von vier Stunden bundesweit erreichbar waren. Die Perfektion ging dabei dank der 8-Bit Maschine TRS-80, mit der die KBW-Büros bald alle ausgerüstet waren, so weit, dass ein Mitglied eine ganze Handvoll von betriebsspezifisch oder fachbereichszugeschnitten aussehender Zeitungen die Woche erzeugen konnte. Allein der politische Einfluss bröckelte deutlich trotz der technisch-publizistischen Perfektionierung des Apparates, der später in Teilen bzw. in Form verschiedener Nachrichtendienste der PDS zugute kommen sollte. Die große Spaltung des KBW in KBW und Bund Westdeutscher Kommunisten (BWK) beinhaltete die politische Ausschaltung einer knappen Mehrheit des Zentralen Komitees 23 durch eine Minderheit, geleitet von Sekretär und Mitgliedern des ZKs, sowie eine rasche Kette von Putsch-ähnlichen Aktionen innerhalb der regionalen Untergruppen. Die Mitglieder des KBW und seiner „Massenorganisationen“ sowie viele „Sympathisanten“ verstanden die Rolle des KBW als den Keim einer revolutionären Kaderorganisation. Die Rolle der Kader war es, die verschiedensten gesellschaftliche Konflikte aufzugreifen und eine revolutionären Veränderung der gesellschaftlichen Verhältnisse als Lösung zu propagieren, gemäß der marxistisch-leninistischen Theorie, dass die neue Gesellschaft in der alten schon enthalten sei, es aber einer bewussten und geschulten Führung bedürfe, neue Organisationsformen des gesellschaftlichen Lebens zu finden, zu beschreiben und zu realisieren. Dies ist im Gegensatz zu den Sponti- und anarchistischen Bewegungen, die sich oft gegen jegliche Theoriebildung und Organisation wandte, aber natürlich auch gegen die Idee der Diktatur des Proletariats als gesellschaftliche Übergangsform zum Sozialismus und Kommunismus, die das zentrale Stück der Programmatik des KBW war. Die Ablehnung der Sowjetunion als „realem Sozialismus“ und die Zuwendung zu der Maoistischen Kulturrevolution als Vorbild für eine (oft romantisierte) „Vereinigung der Arbeiter, Bauern und Intellektuellen unter Führung des Proletariats“ war ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Weltanschauung des KBW. Musterhöfe, direkte Verbindung von Schulung und Arbeit, und Aufbau einer schlagfertigen Informationsstruktur (siehe DFÜ-System und Saab-Fuhrpark) waren z. T. Ausdruck des Versuches, die Vision einer neuen Gesellschaft praktisch von innen heraus aufzubauen. International arbeitete der KBW eng mit dem 1976 gegründeten Kommunistischen Bund Österreichs (KBÖ) zusammen. Eine wichtige Rolle spielte auch die Unterstützung der Zimbabwe African National Union – Patriotic Front (ZANU-PF) und der Roten Khmer. Im Dezember 1978 reiste eine KBW-Delegation unter Schmierer auf Einladung der Roten Khmer in das „Demokratische Kampuchea“. 1979 entstanden aus einer „rechten“ Strömung im KBW die Komitees für Demokratie und Sozialismus (KDS) 24, denen unter anderem Willfried Maier, Ralf Fücks und Dietrich Hildebrandt angehörten. Die KDS gaben hefte für demokratie und sozialismus heraus, später gingen sie größtenteils in den Grünen auf. Hierbei handelte sich u. a. um die Verfechter der Bremer ‚Thesen‘, die auf der Gründungskonferenz keine Mehrheit gefunden hatten, sondern vielmehr als ‚ökonomistisch‘ zurückgewiesen worden waren. 1980 kam es zur Abspaltung einer „linken“ Gruppierung um Martin Fochler, die sich als Bund Westdeutscher Kommunisten bezeichnete 25. Dieser löste sich 1995 als eigenständige Partei auf und existiert heute in Form der Kommunistischen Arbeits Gemeinschaft KAG innerhalb der PDS weiter. Aus dem „Programm und Statut des Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland“ 6. Auflage, Mai 1975, S. 16: Solange die Bourgeoisie über bewaffnete Formationen zur Verteidigung des kapitalistischen Eigentums verfügt, wird das Proletariat die politische Macht mit Waffengewalt erkämpfen müssen. 1985 löste sich der KBW offiziell auf, nachdem er sein Vermögen in einen Verein mit dem Namen „Assoziation“ 26 eingebracht hatte, der die „grün-alternative Bewegung“ unterstützen sollte. Das (ursprünglich für etwa 3 Millionen DM erworbene) Gebäude seines Frankfurter Hauptquartiers ging einige Jahre später gegen ein für angeblich ca. 30 Mio. DM neu errichtetes „Öko-Haus“ im Tausch an die Commerzbank. Zahlreiche ehemalige Mitglieder (z. B. Joscha Schmierer oder Ralf Fücks und Willfried Maier) fanden später ihre politische Heimat im Realo-Flügel der Grünen 27, wie auch ihre ehemaligen Sponti-Widersacher Joschka Fischer und Daniel Cohn-Bendit. Andere kehrten ins bürgerliche Berufsleben zurück und machten trotz ihrer revolutionären Vergangenheit in Industriefirmen und Verbänden Karriere 28. Publikationen BearbeitenProgramm und Statut des Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland, Mannheim (später Frankfurt am Main): Kühl KG, 1973ff, Gesamtauflage 199 000 Exemplare, auch in englischer, französischer, griechischer, italienischer, portugiesischer, spanischer, türkischer und serbokroatischer Sprache Was wollen die Kommunisten? Antwort auf eine Broschüre der IG Chemie – Papier – Keramik, Mannheim: Kühl KG 1974 Revolutionäre Programme. Programme der deutschen und russischen Arbeiterparteien und der Kommunistischen Internationale, Mannheim: Sendler 1975 Die Eroberungszüge des Deutschherrenordens gegen die Völker des Ostens, hrsg. von der Redaktion der Kommunistischen Volkszeitung Anleitung von Martin Fochler (Reihe zur Deutschen Geschichte; 1 nicht erschienen), Frankfurt: Sendler 1977 ISBN 3-88048-042-X (formal falsche ISBN) Solange es Imperialismus gibt, gibt es Krieg, (Red. Martin Fochler), Frankfurt am Main: Kühl KG, 1977 (2. durchgesehene Auflage 5. bis 8. Tsd) Weg mit den Verbotsanträgen gegen KBW, KPD und KPD/ML ! Der Marxismus-Leninismus läßt sich nicht verbieten, Kommunistische Volkszeitung Sondernummer (Dokumentation) 1977 Grundlagen des wissenschaftlichen Sozialismus: Schulung, Heidelberg: Verlag Neues Rotes Forum 1973; dass. 3. Aufl., 9.–11. Tsd. Heidelberg: Sendler 1974 ISBN 3-88048-007-9 Kampf um das Programm der Revolution in Deutschland: der Weg der KPD, hrsg. vom Zentralen Komitee des Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland, Frankfurt am Main: Kühl-Verlagsgesellschaft Kommunismus und Klassenkampf 1977 (3. Aufl., 9.–11. Tsd. 1978) Periodika BearbeitenKommunistische Volkszeitung (KVZ): Zentralorgan des KBW. 1. Jahrgang 1973–10. Jg. 1982 Kommunismus und Klassenkampf (KuK): Theoretisches Organ des KBW. 1. Jg. 1973–10. Jg. 1982, Kommune (1. Jg. 1983ff) als Fortsetzung von KVZ und KuK Kommunismus und Klassenkampf: 9 Arbeitshefte zur Bundestagswahl 1976 Nationale Befreiung: 9 Broschüren über Befreiungsbewegungen, Nr. 1. 1972 (Komitee Südliches Afrika/Heidelberg), Der Kampf um Guinea-Bissau, Neues Rotes Forum 1972 bis 9.1976 Zimbabwe Chimurenga, Sendler-Verlag; teilweise mehrere Auflagen, z. B. Winfried Nachtwei, Namibia. Von der antikolonialen Revolte zum nationalen Befreiungskampf; Geschichte der ehemaligen deutschen Kolonie Südwestafrika, Nr. 7.1976 (2. Aufl.) Revolutionäre Volksbildung: Organ der „Gesellschaft zur Unterstützung der Volkskämpfe“ (GUV) und der Soldaten- und Reservisten-Komitees (SRK), änderte mit Heft Nr. 4 vom 26. März 1982 den Namen in „Umbruch“, sein Konzept und die Schwerpunkte wurden auf „die Kunst“ konzentriert (1. Jahrgang 1982–7. Jg. 1988) Rote Robe: 1. Jg. 1970–7.1976, 1981–1984, Herausgeber: Südwestdeutscher Referendarverband (bis 5.1974, Heft 3), danach Gesellschaft zur Unterstützung der Volkskämpfe. Rote Robe Verlags-Gesellschaft (bis 1976), später Sendler-Verlag (Mannheim; ab 1977 Frankfurt am Main), KBW-nahe juristische Zeitschrift Umbruch (s.o.) Aktionen Bearbeiten1973, 8. Dezember. Der KBW veranstaltet in mehreren Städten Demonstrationen gegen die „Notstandsmaßnahmen der Bourgeoisie und ihres Staates“ (damit gemeint war u. a. das zeitweilige Sonntagsfahrverbot während der ersten Ölkrise). Es war „die erste Aktion, zu der der KBW unter zentraler Anleitung die Initiative ergriff, um auf einheitlicher Linie und zum gleichen Zeitpunkt in der ganzen BRD und Westberlin seine Kräfte zusammenzufassen und auf eine Aufgabe auszurichten“ 29 Auf Demonstrationen der nächsten acht Jahre ist der KBW zumeist an seiner mitgeführten Parole „Vorwärts im Kampf für die Rechte der Arbeiterklasse und des Volkes! Vorwärts im Kampf für den Sieg des Sozialismus!“ zu erkennen 1974 steht im Zeichen einer großen Solidaritätskampagne für den Gymnasiallehrer Fritz Güde, der wegen seiner damaligen KBW-Mitgliedschaft vom Radikalenerlass betroffen ist 30 1974, 14. September. Beteiligung an der Demonstration in Frankfurt am Main zum 1. Jahrestag der Machtergreifung der Junta in Chile 31 1975, Juni. Ndabaningi Sithole, einer der Führer der ZANU, besucht auf Einladung des KBW die Bundesrepublik, um an Solidaritätsveranstaltungen teilzunehmen 32 1975. Demonstrationen gegen Fahrpreiserhöhungen im Öffentlichen Nahverkehr in Heidelberg (Juni) 33, Frankfurt am Main (Juli) und Mannheim (September) 1975, 21. September. 20.000 Menschen demonstrieren in Bonn für die Abschaffung des § 218 StGB („Abtreibungsparagraf“) 34. Die Losung des KBW zum § 218 „Das Volk soll selbst entscheiden – Volksentscheid!“ wurde von der Frauenbewegung wie auch von anderen linken Organisationen wie zum Beispiel der GIM35 und dem KB36, welche das Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Frau in den Mittelpunkt stellten, als weltfremd, reaktionär oder frauenfeindlich kritisiert. An seiner Forderung nach einem Volksentscheid hielt der KBW noch einige Jahre fest. 1976 steigern der KBW und seine Komitees ihre Kampagne gegen den § 218 mit militanten Aktionen gegen Beratungsstellen von Pro Familia 37 1976, 1. Mai. 17.800 Menschen beteiligen sich an den Kundgebungen und Demonstrationen des KBW (1979 werden nur noch 4.335 Teilnehmer an dessen Maiveranstaltungen gemeldet) 38 1976, August. „6.500 Arbeiter, Angestellte, Schüler und Studenten“ demonstrieren in vierzig Städten gegen das KPD-Verbot von 1956 39 1976 als Höhepunkt der Kampagne zur Unterstützung des Unabhängigkeitskampfes der ZANU (Zimbabwe-African National Union) durch den KBW und seine Unterorganisationen besucht der Chef der ZANU und spätere Ministerpräsident Simbabwes, Robert Mugabe die KBW-Zentrale und eine Veranstaltung mit ca. 5.000 Teilnehmern zum Abschluss der Geldsammlung für den Befreiungskampf der ZANU. Rund 700.000 DM waren gesammelt worden. Das Geld wird auf Initiative des damaligen Außenministers Hans-Dietrich Genscher (FDP) durch Sperrung des Sammelkontos konfisziert. Robert Mugabe fordert in Frankfurt die sofortige Herausgabe: Das Geld sei Eigentum des Volkes von Zimbabwe. Das Geld wird erst nach Erlangung der Unabhängigkeit freigegeben. In den folgenden Jahren tritt der ZANU-Funktionär Edgar Tekere mehrmals auf KBW-Veranstaltungen auf 1977, 19. Februar. Demonstration gegen die Errichtung des Kernkraftwerks Brokdorf, an der auch KBW-Mitglieder beteiligt sind 40. Nach dem Versuch von Anhängern verschiedener K-Gruppen, am 19. März das Gelände des geplanten Kernkraftwerks Grohnde zu stürmen, fordert der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident Ernst Albrecht ein Verbot des KBW, den er fälschlicherweise als Hauptverantwortlichen ausmacht 41 Nach den gewalttätigen Aktionen beschäftigen sich überregionale Zeitungen intensiv mit dem KBW 42 1977, 28. Mai. Die Soldaten- und Reservistenkomitees des KBW veranstalten in Hannover, Köln und München Soldaten- und Reservistentage mit etwa 5.000 Teilnehmern. Der Kommunistische Jugendbund hält Jugendlager mit Schieß- und Geländeübungen ab. Fußballturniere werden durchgeführt und Theaterstücke zur „Unterstützung der kämpfenden Jugend Zimbabwes“ aufgeführt. Diese Veranstaltungen finden auch in den nächsten Jahren an verschiedenen Orten statt 1977, 8. Oktober. Gemeinsame Demonstration von KBW, KPD und KPD/ML in Bonn gegen das geplante Verbot ihrer Organisationen, an der sich etwa 16.000 Anhänger und Sympathisanten beteiligen 43. Zu der ursprünglich beabsichtigten weiteren Zusammenarbeit der drei Organisationen kommt es jedoch nicht 44 , nur KBW und KPD arbeiten im letzten Quartal zusammen und veranstalten im Februar 1978 eine gemeinsamen Diskussionsveranstaltung in Frankfurt am Main 45 1977, 21. Oktober. Die KBW-Zentrale in Frankfurt am Main wird von Polizei durchsucht und Exemplare des KBW-Plakates Ob so oder so – das sind KZ-Methoden beschlagnahmt, auf denen der baden-württembergische Ministerpräsident Hans Filbinger in NS-Uniform dargestellt einem Gefangenen, mit dem offensichtlich Andreas Baader gemeint ist, eine Pistole ins Genick hält bzw. eine Pistole unter einer Zellentür hindurchschiebt 46 1977–1978. Durch das von ihrer Partei verlangte offene Auftreten (Verkauf des Zentralorgans KVZ im Lehrerzimmer und in der Stadt, die Weigerung, Fünfen und Sechsen zu erteilen sowie durch die Propagierung des bewaffneten Befreiungskampfes in Zimbabwe im Unterricht) verlieren zahlreiche KBW-Lehrer ihre Stellen 47 1977, Ende Dezember. Zur Jahreswende führen die Soldaten- und Reservistenkomitees in Hannover, Köln und München Musiktage durch, auf denen die „Forderungen der Soldatenbewegung nach Lohnfortzahlung und Kündigungsrecht, ihr Zusammenschluss mit der Arbeiterbewegung und mit dem Kampf der Völker unterstützt“ werden sollen 48. In der nächsten Zeit begleiten die SRK die vierteljährlichen Rekruteneinziehungen mit Umzügen, auf denen diese Forderungen z. B. auf Bahnhöfen vertreten werden. Dabei kommen auch der SRK-Chor und Spielmannszug erfolgreich zum Einsatz 49 1978, 16. Nov. – 13. Dez., Nach einem ersten Besuch 1977 reist zum zweiten Mal eine Delegation des KBW in die Volksrepublik China 50 und stattet dabei auch dem Demokratischen Kampuchea einen Besuch ab, bei dem sie mit Nuon Chea, Stellvertretendem Sekretär des ZK der Kommunistischen Partei Kampucheas (KPK), Ieng Sary, Mitglied des Ständigen Ausschusses der KPK, und Pol Pot, Sekretär der KPK, zusammentreffen 51. Eine weitere Reise in die VR China folgt 1979 52 1979 steht für den KBW nach dem Sturz des Pol-Pot-Regimes im Januar die „Solidarität mit dem Demokratischen Kampuchea“ im Vordergrund. Dazu finden das ganze Jahr zahlreiche Aktionen statt. Im Juni kommt eine Delegation des „Komitees der Patrioten Kampucheas“ zu neun Veranstaltungen in die Bundesrepublik, am 28. August finden in allen Bezirken weitere Veranstaltungen mit dem Titel „Nieder mit der sowjetisch-vietnamesischen Aggression gegen das Demokratische Kampuchea“ statt. Unterschriften und Spendengelder werden gesammelt. Am 2. und 3. November veranstalten mehrere Organisationen, darunter der KBW und die maoistische KPD, einen „Kongreß zur Unterstützung des Widerstandskrieges des kampucheanischen Volkes in Frankfurt“ 53. Bis zum Ende des Kongresses werden 23.000 Unterschriften und 238.650 DM gesammelt. Delegierte des KBW nehmen am 17./18. November an einer internationalen Solidaritätskonferenz zur Unterstützung des Pol-Pot-Regimes in Stockholm teil 54. Auch die Musiktage der Vereinigung Revolutionäre Volksbildung - Soldaten und Reservisten (früher SRK), an denen 9.200 Personen teilnehmen, stehen im Zeichen der „Unterstützung des gerechten Widerstandskrieges“ 1979, Anfang August. Auf Einladung des Zentralkomitees der ZANU besucht eine Delegation des ZK des KBW das Hauptquartier der ZANU in Maputo. Hans-Gerhart Schmierer und Jürgen Klocke führen Gespräche mit den Genossen Mugabe und Tekere 55 1979 (Dezember). Der KBW wird in den Medien, wenn überhaupt, nur noch wegen seines Finanzgebarens und einigen seiner Marotten wahrgenommen 56 Besonderes Aufsehen erregt Ende des Jahres 1979 in den Medien der KBW-Musterhof im schleswig-holsteinischen Oster-Ohrstedt, auf dem Mitglieder der Partei als „freiwillige Hilfskräfte“ ohne Bezahlung aushelfen und dafür auch noch „Verpflegungsgeld“ in Höhe von acht DM pro Tag entrichten. Das ohne Genehmigung erbaute Ferienhaus wird später von einem Abbruchunternehmen gegen Überlassung des Materials übernommen 57 1979/1980. Einige mit dem KBW zumindest sympathisierende Lehrer am Frankfurter Abendgymnasium, die sich u. a. weigern, schlechte Noten zu erteilen, erregen seit einiger Zeit bundesweit in den Zeitungen Aufmerksamkeit 58 1980, April. Auf Einladung der ZANU (PF) und namens des KBW nimmt Lutz Plümer an den Feiern zur Unabhängigkeit von Zimbabwe teil 59 1980, 6. Mai. Bei einem öffentlichen Rekrutengelöbnis im Bremer Weserstadion kommt es zu schweren Krawallen, für die anfangs in den Medien fälschlich der KBW verantwortlich gemacht wird 60 1980, September. Nach der Abspaltung des BWK stellt der KBW bis 1982 sang- und klanglos eine Aktivität nach der anderen ein 61 1981 Diskussionen um die Auflösung des KBW und die Verteilung seines Vermögens beginnen. Eine Mehrheit will aber vorerst noch weitermachen, worauf die Befürworter einer Selbstauflösung scharenweise austreten 62 1981, 14.–18. November. Auf der (öffentlichen) 6. Delegiertenkonferenz werden alle bis dahin gültigen programmatischen Erklärungen und das 1973 beschlossene Programm aufgehoben 63 1982, Juni. Zahlreiche Zeitungsartikel, die sich hauptsächlich mit dem KBW-Vermögen beschäftigen, verärgern die KBW-Führer 64 1983, 21./22. Mai. In seiner neuen (auf der 7. ordentlichen Delegiertenkonferenz in Frankfurt am Main verabschiedeten) Satzung, gibt der KBW seinen Anspruch, eine marxistisch-leninistische Kaderorganisation zu sein, auf und beschreibt sich nur noch als Verein 65 1985, 16. Februar. Der KBW löst sich auf einer Mitgliederversammlung in Frankfurt am Main auf. Die Verwaltung des KBW-Vermögens übernimmt ein neu gegründeter Verein Assoziation 66 Wahlergebnisse Bearbeiten1974, 27. Okt., Landtagswahl in Hessen, 2.734 Stimmen (0,1 %).67 Die Kandidaten des KBW stammen nur zu einem geringen Teil aus der „Arbeiterklasse“ 68 1975, 20. Apr., Kommunalwahlen in Baden-Württemberg. Der KBW kandidiert in 7 Städten und erringt in Heidelberg mit 3,6 % der Stimmen einen Sitz im Gemeindeparlament, der bis zu ihrem Ausschluss nach einem Jahr von Helga Rosenbaum eingenommen wird. Es folgen bis 1980 noch einige Nachrücker für dieses einzige KBW-Mandat 1975, 2. März, Wahl zum Abgeordnetenhaus von Berlin, 786 Stimmen (0,1 %) in drei damaligen Bezirken (Kreuzberg und Schöneberg jeweils 0,3 %, Wedding 0,2 %); etwas erfolgreicher ist die KPD 69 1975, 28. Sept., Bürgerschaftswahl in Bremen, 2.425 (0.56 %), hierher stammt eine der wichtigsten Vorläuferorganisationen des KBW, der Kommunistische Bund Bremen (KBB).70 In der Altersgruppe der Jungwähler (18 bis 21 Jahre) erreicht der KBW 4,8 % der Stimmen 71 1976, 4. April, Landtagswahl in Baden-Württemberg, 5.751 Stimmen (0,1 %). Der KBW beteiligt sich in 26 von 70 Wahlkreisen 72 1976, Febr., eine vom KBW vorgeschlagene Aktionseinheit zur Bundestagswahl mit dem KABD, der KPD/ML und der KPD kommt nicht zustande 73; 3. Okt., Bundestagswahl. 21.414 Erststimmen, 20.018 Zweitstimmen (jeweils 0,1 %) für den KBW, der in 87 Wahlkreisen mit Direktkandidaten und in allen Bundesländern außer Bayern und dem Saarland mit Landeswahllisten antritt 74 1977, 20. März, Kommunalwahlen in Hessen. Der KBW kandidiert nur in einigen ausgewählten Landkreisen, Städten und Gemeinden.75 In Frankfurt am Main erhält er 1.111 Stimmen (0,4 %), den höchsten Simmenanteil erreicht er in Griesheim mit 1,1 % 76 1978, 4. Juni, Bürgerschaftswahl in Hamburg, 689 Stimmen (0,1 %); Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen, 2.779 Stimmen (0,1 %) 77 1978, 8. Okt., Landtagswahl in Hessen 2.638 Stimmen (0,1 %) – eine Verschlechterung gegenüber dem Ergebnis von 1974; am 15. Okt., Landtagswahl in Bayern, 2.913 Stimmen (0,0 %) 78 1979, 18. März, Landtagswahl in Rheinland-Pfalz, 2.278 Stimmen (0,1 %), Abgeordnetenhauswahl in Berlin, 1.367 Stimmen (0,1 %) 1979, 29. April, Landtagswahl in Schleswig-Holstein 806 Stimmen (0,1 %) 1979, 7. Okt., bei der Bürgerschaftswahl in Bremen verschlechtert sich der KBW im Vergleich zur Vorwahl 1975 auf nur noch 533 Stimmen (0,1 %), was auch an der Kandidatur der Bremer Grünen Liste liegt. Erstmals kommen Grüne in ein Landesparlament (5,1 %, 4 Mandate) 1980, 16. März, Landtagswahl in Baden-Württemberg 2.062 Stimmen; 11. Mai, Landtagswahl in Nordrhein-Westfalen 2.358 Stimmen (jeweils 0,0 %) 79 1980, 5.Okt., bei der Bundestagswahl erhält der KBW nur noch 12.048 Erst- und 8.285 Zweitstimmen (0,0 %), obwohl er in allen Bundesländern außer dem Saarland mit Landeslisten antritt. Mit 9.344 Zweitstimmen etwas erfolgreicher ist die Volksfront gegen Reaktion, Faschismus und Krieg, die 1979 von der KPD/ML gegründet worden war. Durch die Spaltung des KBW im Spätsommer finden sich auf den KBW-Wahllisten auch Kandidaten, die sich inzwischen im BWK organisiert haben 1981, 22. März, Kommunalwahlen in Hessen. Eigenständige Kandidatur des KBW nur noch in Frankfurt am Main mit 308 Stimmen (0,1 %), 803 weniger als bei der vorherigen Wahl 1977. In einigen wenigen Orten ist er an Wahlbündnissen beteiligt. Bei den darauf folgenden Wahlen ruft der KBW zur Stimmabgabe für alternative oder grüne Listen auf. Bekannte Mitglieder BearbeitenEhemalige Mitglieder des KBW bzw. seiner Nebenorganisationen sind: Reinhard Bütikofer, Bundesvorsitzender von Bündnis 90/Die Grünen; (ehemals Kommunistische Hochschulgruppe/KHG und KBW Heidelberg) Franz Dick, Psychologe; (KBW Göttingen) Ralf Fücks, Vorstand der Heinrich-Böll-Stiftung, ehemaliger grüner Bremer Umweltsenator einer von ihm initiierten Ampelkoalition (SPD/FDP/GRÜNE); (KHG Heidelberg, später in Bremen) Hans-Jörg Hager, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Schenker Deutschland AG (ehemals ZK des KBW und von 1976–1978 verantwortlicher Redakteur der KVZ) Günther Jacob, Autor der Zeitschrift konkret, Musikjournalist; (kam über eine KABD-Abspaltung zum KBW) Eberhard Kempf, Strafverteidiger (u. a. des Deutsche Bank-Chefs Ackermann, Manfred Kanther (CDU)), (Gesellschaft zur Unterstützung der Volkskämpfe (GUV), bis 1977 Verteidiger von Angeklagten in Demonstrationsprozessen in Heidelberg, danach Frankfurt KBW-Zentrale) Gerd Koenen, Historiker und Publizist; (KBW Frankfurt) Winfried Kretschmann, Fraktionsvorsitzender der Grünen im Landtag von Baden-Württemberg Hermann Kuhn, 1995–2003 Grüner Vizepräsident der Bremischen Bürgerschaft; (als Lehrer Opfer des Radikalenerlasses) Horst Löchel, Professor an der Bankakademie e. V./Frankfurt School of Finance & Management Willfried Maier, Grüner Politiker, 1997–2001 Stadtentwicklungssenator, Bundesrats-Bevollmächtigter und Europa-Beauftragter in Hamburg; (aus der Bremer Vorläuferorganisation des KBW, Chefredakteur der KVZ) Dieter Mützelburg, Grüner Bürgerschaftsabgeordneter in Bremen Winfried Nachtwei, Bundestagsabgeordneter (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen); (KBW Münster) Frieder Nake, Mathematiker und Informatiker; (sollte wegen KBW-Aktivitäten entlassen werden, Kandidatur bei der Bürgerschaftswahl Bremen 1979) Bernhard Peters (†), Professor an der Uni Bremen; (KBW-Funktionär in Hessen und NRW) Lutz Plümer, Professor für Geoinformation an der Uni Bonn; (SSG und KBW Hamburg) Sven Regener, Mitglied der Rockgruppe Element of Crime und Schriftsteller; (Kommunistischer Jugendbund/KJB) – sein Roman Neue Vahr Süd ist im KBW-Umfeld in Bremen um 1980 angesiedelt, Krista Sager, ehemalige Vorsitzende der grünen Bundestagsfraktion; (SSG und KBW Hamburg) Joscha Schmierer, 1999–2005 Mitarbeiter im Planungsstab des AA, (1973–82 Erster Sekretär) Ulla Schmidt (SPD) Bundesgesundheitsministerin; (kandidierte bei der Bundestagswahl 1976 für den KBW) Christiane Schneider, KBW bis zu dessen Spaltung 1980, danach langjährige BWK- Funktionärin, seit 2008 Abgeordnete der Hamburgischen Bürgerschaft für Die Linke Jürgen Schröder, akademischer Ghostwriter, Co-Autor von mao-projekt (1971 bis 1975 KOB, SSF, SSG, KSG und KBW Hamburg, einer der jüngsten KBW-Aufbaukader, später Bearbeiter des KBW-Archiv an der FU-Berlin) Franz Wittenbrink, Regisseur; („Mitbegründer“ des KBW). Nicht zum KBW – wie teilweise irrtümlich behauptet – gehörten dagegen der grüne Bundesumweltminister Jürgen Trittin (Kommunistischer Bund (KB)), die Journalistin Helga Hirsch (Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands/Aufbauorganisation (KPD/AO) bzw. Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands (Maoisten)) und Antje Vollmer, Bundestagsvizepräsidentin, Theologin und Mitglied der KPD/AO-„Massenorganisation“ „Liga gegen den Imperialismus“. Literatur BearbeitenMargareth Kukuck: Student und Klassenkampf. Studentenbewegung in der BRD seit 1967. Verlag Association, Hamburg 1974 Frank D. Karl: Die K-Gruppen. Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland, Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands, Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands/Marxisten-Leninisten: Entwicklung, Ideologie, Programme, Verlag Neue Gesellschaft, Bonn-Bad Godesberg 1976 (Reihe Praktische Demokratie; KBW, S. 31–54) Helmut Bilstein (et al): Organisierter Kommunismus in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Landeszentrale für politische Bildung, Hamburg 1977 (Vierte, vollständig überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage, Lizenzausgabe, darin: Der KBW, S. 97–105) (anonym): Beschlußdemokratie, Versammlungskommunismus und ein Bad im vereisten Grunewaldsee – Bericht einer Gruppe aus der KHG, in: Wir warn die stärkste der Partein…: Erfahrungsberichte aus der Welt der K-Gruppen. Rotbuch-Verlag, Berlin 1978, S. 50–63 (KHG = Kommunistische Hochschulgruppe KBW) ISBN 3-88022-177-4 1 Heiner Karuscheit: Zur Geschichte der westdeutschen ML-Bewegung, VTK-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1983 (2., gekürzte Auflage) ISBN 3-88599-023-7 Jürgen Bacia: Der Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland, in: Richard Stöss: Parteien-Handbuch. Die Parteien der Bundesrepublik Deutschland 1945–1980. Westdeutscher Verlag, Opladen 1983–1984, Band II, Seiten 1648–1662 Gerd Koenen: Das Rote Jahrzehnt. Unsere kleine deutsche Kulturrevolution 1967–77. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 2001 ISBN 3-462-02985-1 ZK der MLPD: Geschichte der MLPD, 1. Teil, Entstehung, Entwicklung und Ende der „marxistisch-leninistischen Bewegung“. Verlag Neuer Weg, Essen 1985, ISBN 3-88021-142-6, Seiten 315–365 Andreas Kühn: Stalins Enkel, Maos Söhne. Die Lebenswelt der K-Gruppen in der Bundesrepublik der 70er Jahre, Campus-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main, New York 2005 (die Politik der KPD/ML, der KPD/AO und des KBW in der Darstellung ihrer Zentralorgane) ISBN 3-593-37865-5 Wolfgang Glabus: Karrieresprungbrett KBW, in: Cicero, April 2006, S. 78 Peter Kessen: „Der KBW als Elite-Akademie“, SWR, 12. Juli 2007, rtf-Datei, 24 S., 66 kB (Inhaltsangabe) Quellen BearbeitenKBW-Archiv an der FU Berlin Diplomarbeit über die Gruppe Internationale Marxisten, enthält auch Informationen zum KBW (PDF-Datei; 1,67 MB) Frank Kerkhoff, Die Geschichte des Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland, aus: Deutsche Stimme, 12/2001. (Qualifikation: Der Autor war KBW-Funktionär und später kurzzeitig Landesvorsitzender der NPD in Sachsen-Anhalt) 2, MAO-Projekt – Materialien zur Analyse von Opposition, vor allem von K-Gruppen und nicht zuletzt dem KBW Jürgen Schröder Ideologischer Kampf vs. regionale Hegemonie Diplomarbeit über K-Gruppen, enthält u. a. aufgrund des KBW-Archivs und des APO-Archivs der FU-Berlin zahlreiche Hinweise zum KBW 1.↑ Der Verfassungsschutz bezeichnete den KBW von 1974 bis 1981 als die mitgliederstärkste Organisation der „Neuen Linken“, siehe Verfassungsschutzbericht 1974, S. 84, dass. 1982, S. 80 (seitdem war es die MLPD) 2.↑ Kommunistischer Nachrichtendienst Nr.48, Bochum 7. November 1970, S.5; Rote Provinz Nr.9/10, Bad Gandersheim Aug./Sept. 1970,S.14f 3.↑ Vorwärts zum Wiederaufbau der Kommunistischen Partei!, in: Wahrheit (Zeitung des Kommunistischen Bundes Bremen) Nr. 5/6 (Juni/Juli) 1972, S. 16–17 und Gemeinsames Kommuniqué, S. 17. Das BK und weitere Erklärungen der sechs am Parteiaufbau direkt beteiligten Gruppen wurden auch im Neuen Roten Forum und anderen Organen abgedruckt 4.↑ Anfangsauflage der Wahrheit 1972: 6000, zuletzt 12.000 (Nr. 5/6 1973), vgl. Ein Jahr „Wahrheit“, in Wahrheit 2. Jg., Nr. 2 (Februar) 1973, S. 14–15. Das Neue Rote Forum hatte anfangs eine Auflage von 5000 und zuletzt von 12.000 5.↑ Das Programm der westdeutschen Kommunisten. Stellungnahmen der Programmkommission des Bundes kommunistischer Arbeiter Freiburg, Kommunistischen Bundes Bremen, Kommunistischen Bundes Göttingen, Kommunistischen Bundes Osnabrück, Kommunistischen Bundes Wolfsburg und der Kommunistischen Gruppe (NRF) MA/HD, Neues Rotes Forum Sondernummer November 1972; Ergebnisse der Gründungskonferenz des Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland. Gründungserklärung, Programm, Statut, Resolutionen, Mannheim: Ehlert 1973 (und spätere Auflagen) 6.↑ Sohn des ehemaligen Generalbundesanwalts Max Güde 7.↑ Innere Sicherheit Nr. 38/1977, S. 8, Finanzen des „Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschlands“ (KBW); dass. Nr. 45/1978, S. 9, Die Finanzierung des „Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland“ (KBW), dazu Gegendarstellung von Hans-Gerhart Schmierer in: Nr. 46/1978, S. 15 8.↑ die Partei veröffentlichte z.B. Schriften wie Die großartigen Siege der kampucheanischen Revolution unter der richtigen und klaren Führung der kommunistischen Partei Kampucheas (27. September 1977); Laßt uns weiterhin entschlossen das Banner des Sieges der ruhmreichen Kommunistischen Partei Kampucheas hochhalten, um das Demokratische Kampuchea zu verteidigen, die sozialistische Revolution fortzuführen und den Sozialismus aufzubauen (27. September 1978); Erklärung vom 5. Januar 1979; Frankfurt am Main: Zentrales Komitee des KBW, Verlag Kühl KG, Verlagsgesellschaft Kommunismus und Klassenkampf, 1979; Kommunismus und Klassenkampf / Dokumentation, 22. Januar 1979. 9.↑ Im Zentralorgan der Partei, der Kommunistischen Volkszeitung, kamen (allerdings) nur Verteidiger Idi Amins zu Wort, bis er schließlich am Ende seiner Karriere doch noch beim KBW in Ungnade fiel 10.↑ (hof.), „Ins Zentrum der Finanzbourgeoisie“. Der Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland jetzt in Frankfurt, in: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung vom 16. April 1977; bis zum Umzug 1977 war der Sitz der Organisation in Mannheim, Sandhofer Straße 11.↑ Fischmehl für den KBW, in: Berliner Extra-Dienst Nr. 85/X vom 29. Oktober 1976, S. 7 12.↑ (F.A.Z.), Ihr Auftrag: Zersetzungsarbeit im Gemeinderat. Die Heidelberger KBW-Abgeordnete Helga Rosenbaum/„Grund zur Freude für alle Besitzlosen“, in: FAZ Nr. 208, 17. September 1976, S. 4; K und K, in: Der Spiegel Nr. 46/1976 13.↑ Spitzenkandidat der SPD dort war Dieter Schinzel, mit dem sie später ein gemeinsames Büro betrieb) 14.↑ Zur Mitgliederentwicklung 1973 bis September 1980 vgl. Tabelle Entwicklung der Massenorganisationen und des Gesamtverbands (Massenorganisationen jeweils einschl. KBW-Mitglieder, Gesamtverband ohne Doppelmitglieder, in Kommunismus und Klassenkampf. Sonderheft Oktober 1981, S. 11; nachgedruckt in: Verfassungsschutzbericht 1981 15.↑ Z.B. Rote Zellen Kiel, Sozialistische Studentengruppe (SSG) Hamburg, Kommunistische Hochschul-Initiative u. a. 16.↑ al. „Vom KBW aus kannst du verrecken, Hauptsache, es wird Politik gemacht“. Ein Ehemaliger berichtet von Hysterie und psychischem Terror, in: FAZ vom 25. November 1978; Birgit Laprell, Der KBW – Gewalt und Psychoterror, in: Rheinischer Merkur Nr. 48 vom 1. Dezember 1978, S. 4; vgl. auch den Erlebnisbericht in: „Wir warn die stärkste der Partein…“ 17.↑ Hellmut Brunn, Thomas Kirn,Rechtsanwälte Linksanwälte, Frankfurt am Main, Eichborn 2004, S. 354 18.↑ Ein Fall: Maos Lob von der Kanzel, in: Der Spiegel Nr. 28 vom 8. Juli 1974, S. 14 (Edda Groth, später Lechner, die dann als Schlosser arbeitete); Meyers Enzyklopädisches Lexikon – Jahrbuch 1975 S. 94 (zweier Pfarrer in Schleswig-Holstein im Berichtszeitraum 1974) 19.↑ Karl-Helmut Lechner, Edda Groth. Religion, Opium des Volkes, Mannheim: Sendler (11.–15. Tsd.) 1976 ISBN 3-88048-023-0 20.↑ Die Zahl der Mitglieder des ZK wurde laufend erweitert: 13, 15; bei der Spaltung waren es 49, nach der V. Delegiertenkonferenz im September 1980 45 21.↑ Willfried Maier (mit Erik Kühl): Thesen zur Taktik der westdeutschen Kommunisten, Beilage zur Wahrheit Nr. 5/6 (Mai/Juni) 1973 22.↑ Willfried Maier (Hrsg.): Klassenkampf und Programm. Die Auseinandersetzung mit der rechten Liquidatorenfraktion in der Bremer Ortsgruppe des KBW, Mannheim: Kühl 1973 23.↑ In der Organisation hatte die Fraktion um Martin Fochler keine Mehrheit 24.↑ Innere Sicherheit Nr. 50/1979, S. 7 Gründung von „Komitees für Demokratie und Sozialismus“; dass. Nr. 58/1981, S. 4 Theoretische Neuorientierung innerhalb der dogmatischen „Neuen Linken“ 25.↑ Innere Sicherheit Nr. 56/1981, S. 3–4, Spaltung des „Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland“ (KBW); Hans-Joachim Schöps, Verschärft ausgebeutet. Der Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland, militante Gruppe der westdeutschen Linken, hat sich gespalten. Die Nachgebliebenen streiten um ideologisches Erbe und etwa zehn Millionen Mark Parteivermögen, in: Der Spiegel Nr. 40/1980, S. 129–134 26.↑ Vorstand 1985: Franz Dick, Georg Duffner, Rolf Fücks, Willfried Maier, Willi Preßmar, Jürgen Walla und Thomas Siegner, (-hei): Der KBW ist gestorben – der „Verein Assoziation“ ist geboren. Die Beerdigung war „eher heiter“, in: Die Tageszeitung vom 18. Februar 1985 27.↑ „Salz in der grünen Suppe“. Wieweit die Altkommunisten die Ökopartei infiltrierten, dominierten und finanzierten in: Der Spiegel Nr. 5/2001, S. 78/79 28.↑ Die Befürchtung einer Funktionärin, dass „(a)ufgrund ihrer Biografien(…)die Funktionäre keine Chancen mehr auf einen vernünftigen Arbeitsplatz, geschweige denn auf eine Position mit der Machtfülle der führenden Kader“ hätten, bewahrheitete sich nicht in jedem Fall, siehe: (dpa), Funktionäre versuchen, politisches Ende des KBW aufzuhalten, in: FR vom 8. Juni 1982, dazu: Volker Lehmann, Geschäftsführer, „Im Haus Mainzer Landstraße 147 residiert niemand“. Eine Gegendarstellung des Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland zu einem Bericht über die Situation der Partei, in: FR vom 16. Juni 1982 29.↑ KVZ Nr.9 vom 19. Dezember 1973, S.9; Demonstration gegen das Sonntagsfahrverbot, in: Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung (RNZ, Heidelberger Nachrichten) Nr. 284 vom 10. Dezember 1973, S. 3: Bei der abschließenden Kundgebung in der Stadthalle sprach Edmund Riethmüller, ein Mitglied des Zentralen Komitees des KBW. Er wandte sich gegen die, wie er sagte, Versuche, die gegenwärtige Situation dazu zu benutzen, eine Notgemeinschaft zwischen Arbeitern und Unternehmern herzustellen. Das sei nur ein Mittel der Kapitalisten, um die Arbeiterklasse weiter auszubeuten." 30.↑ Fritz Güde, Schulkampf und Berufsverbot in Baden-Württemberg, in: Hellmut G. Haasis (Hrsg.), Spuren der Besiegten, Bd. 3 Freiheitsbewegungen vom demokratischen Untergrund nach 1848 bis zu den Atomkraftgegnern, Reinbek 1984, S. 1067–1084 31.↑ Jürgen Busche, Klaus Viedebantt, Eine Heerschau der deutschen Ultra-Linken. Die „Nationale Chile-Demonstration“ in Frankfurt, in: FAZ vom 16. September 1974, S. 3 32.↑ „Willkommen Genosse Sithole!“ in: KVZ Nr. 23 vom 12. Juni 1975, S. 1; einige Jahre später wird er „Marionettenführer“ genannt werden: (Z-Red.) Der bewaffnete Volkskrieg wird die „interne Lösung“, die Abmachung der Imperialisten mit einer Handvoll Marionetten, zerschlagen, in: KVZ Nr. 8 vom 20. Februar 1978, S. 13 33.↑ „d. h.“ (= Dieter Haas), Straßenschlacht in Heidelberg. KBW-Demonstranten blockieren Nahverkehr, in: Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung (RNZ) Nr. 140 vom 23. Juni 1975, S. 1 und ders. Illegale Demonstration und Blockade fortgesetzt in: RNZ (Heidelberger Nachrichten) vom gleichen Tag S. 3 34.↑ KVZ Nr. 38 vom 25. September 1975, S. 3 35.↑ http://www.rsb4.de/Dokumente/gim.pdf, S.40 36.↑ http://archiv.ub.uni-marburg.de/diss/z2002/0060/pdf/z2001-0060.pdf, S. 158 37.↑ Verfassungsschutzbericht 1976, S. 115 38.↑ KVZ Nr. 18 vom 6. Mai 1976, S. 2; KVZ Nr. 19 vom 7. Mai 1979, S. 20 39.↑ (gs), Im Kampf gegen die Reaktion bauen wir die Kommunistische Partei auf, in: KVZ Nr. 34 vom 26. August 1976, S. 3 40.↑ (Reu), Scharfe Manöverkritik der militanten Linken. Der KBW greift nach der gewaltlosen Brokdorf-Demonstration die übrige Linke an, in: FAZ vom 24. Februar 1977 41.↑ (ke.), Albrecht denkt an Verbot des KBW.„Erster generalstabsmäßig vorbereiteter Angriff gegen die Polizei“, in: FAZ, Nr. 68 vom 22. März 1977, S. 5 42.↑ Helmut Lölhöffel, „Mit Waffengewalt zur politischen Macht“ – Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland (KBW), in: SZ Nr. 70 vom 25. März 1977, S. 11 und: Jürgen Busche, Waffen für das Proletariat. Der Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland will keine Studentenpartei sein, in: FAZ Nr. 75 vom 30. März 1977, S. 12 43.↑ Volkmar Hoffmann, K-Gruppen wollen Arbeit notfalls im Untergrund fortsetzen. 14000 Teilnehmer demonstrierten gegen Verbotsdrohung der CDU/„Aktionseinheit zum Kampf gegen die Bourgeoisie“ gebildet, in: Frankfurter Rundschau vom 9. Oktober 1977 44.↑ Helmut Lölhöffel, K-Gruppen weiter uneinig. KPD/ML lehnt Zusammenarbeit ab/ Protestdemonstration mit 16.000 Teilnehmern, in: Süddeutsche Zeitung vom 10. Oktober 1977; Aktionseinheit der Maoisten in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland?, in: Innere Sicherheit Nr. 42 (8. März) 1978, S. 6–7 45.↑ Jürgen Busche, Linksextremismus, der im Saale stattfindet. Freunde und Feinde auf einer Frankfurter Versammlung der K-Gruppen, in: FAZ Nr. 37 vom 15. Februar 1978, S. 10 46.↑ KBW-Zentrale in Frankfurt durchsucht, in: FAZ vom 22. Oktober 1977; KBW-Zentrale mit moderner Elektronik. Blitzaktion in Frankfurt – Super-Nachrichten-Gerät sichergestellt, in: Bild am Sonntag vom 23. Oktober 1977 47.↑ Wolfgang Terstegen, „In den Händen des Staates wird die Schule immer verrotten“. Lehrer im Dienst des KBW, in: FAZ Nr. 168 vom 23. Juli 1977, S. 3; Gegen Notenterror. In niedersächsischen Schulen vergaben kommunistische Lehrer, klassenkämpferisch, nur Einsen und Zweien – aber nicht einmal damit kamen sie bei den Eltern an, in: Der Spiegel Nr. 2/1978, S. 64f. 48.↑ KVZ Nr. 52 vom 26. Dezember 1977, S. 11 49.↑ Rekruteneinziehung, in: KVZ Nr. 2 vom 9. Januar 1978, S. 2 50.↑ Peking Rundschau Nr. 26 vom 28. Juni 1977, S. 7–8 Delegation des KBW und in Nr. 51 vom 26. Dezember 1978, S. 7 (Kurznachrichten) 51.↑ „KVZ Flugschrift 15.1.79“, S. 8 52.↑ KVZ Nr. 52 vom 24. Dezember 1979, S. 3: z.kbw.zk Auf Einladung der Kommunistischen Partei Chinas hat eine Delegation des ZK des KBW, Genosse H.G. Schmierer, Sekretär des ZK und Genosse Jürgen Klocke, Mitglied des Sekretariats des ZK, vom 6.12.79 bis 20.12.79 die Volksrepublik China besucht 53.↑ KVZ Nr. 45 vom 5. November 1979, S. 1 54.↑ A. Kühn, S. 119 55.↑ z.ges Schmierer, Der Plan der britischen Imperialisten ist sorgfältig ausgetüftelt, in: KVZ Nr. 36 vom 3. September 1979, S. 16–17 (mit 2 Fotos auf S. 16) 56.↑ Prinzip Geld. Die maoistische Splitterpartei Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland hat sich ein Millionenvermögen erwirtschaftet – mit einer kapitalistischen Unternehmensgruppe, die aus KBW-Mitgliedern Profit schlägt, in: Der Spiegel, Nr.50/1979, S. 28–29; bereits vorher: Alexander Hoffmann, Kassieren für die Revolution. Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland, in: SZ Nr. 27 vom 2. Februar 1979, S. 9 57.↑ Prinzip Geld in: Der Spiegel Nr. 50/1979 (siehe oben); (Associated Press, Frondienst in der Landkommune. KBW geht auf die Dörfer – Ausbeutung unter KZ-Bedingungen, in: RNZ Nr. 278 vom 1./2. Dezember 1979, S. 13; al., Fluchtburgen in Schleswig-Holstein? Die Autarkie-Bestrebungen des KBW/Wahlkampfvorbereitungen, in: FAZ vom 3. Dezember 1979; Verfassungsschutzbericht Schleswig-Holstein 1979 (1980) 58.↑ Michael Schwelien, Der KBW ruft die Gymnasiasten zum „Streik“. Der Konflikt am Frankfurter Abendgymnasium nimmt bizarre Formen an, in: Stuttgarter Zeitung Nr. 290 vom 16. Dezember 1978, S. 2; Wie Juden. Chaotische Zustände am Frankfurter Abendgymnasium beschäftigen den Landtag. Lehrer, die keine guten Noten gaben, werden gedemütigt und geschlagen, in: Der Spiegel Nr. 52/1979, S. 63–64; Alfred Behr, Wie aus einem Schulhaus ein Tollhaus wurde. Merkwürdige Dinge am Frankfurter Abendgymnasium, in: FAZ vom 7. März 1980; r.anm.: Abendgymnasium Frankfurt: ein langer Kampf für ausreichende materielle Bedingungen, gegen Konkurrenz, Aussieberei und politische Unterdrückung, in: KVZ Nr. 7 vom 11. Februar 1980, S. 20 59.↑ Unabhängigkeit Zimbabwes – Ein großer Sieg im Kampf gegen Imperialismus und Kolonialismus, von Lutz Plümer in: Kommunismus und Klassenkampf Nr. 6 (Juni) 1980, S. 22f. 60.↑ Die Quelle. Über die Bremer Demonstration gegen das Rekrutengelöbnis war der Militärische Abschirmdienst schon vorher gut unterrichtet: ein MAD-Mann ist Mitglied im Kommunistischen Bund Westdeutschland, in: Der Spiegel Nr.32/1980, S. 21; (dpa/AP/Reuter) Wenn ein falscher Juso einen „KBW-Mann“ trifft … V-Leute sollen sich in Bremen groteske Pannen geleistet haben, in: Rhein-Neckar Zeitung Nr. 176 vom 1. August 1980, S. 15; Das letzte Gefecht. Krawalle in Bremen und Berlin: Gewalt-Spontis spielen Revolution – der Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland wähnt sich im Krieg, (Zeit-Dossier, verschiedene Autoren), in: Die Zeit Nr. 22 vom 23. Mai 1980, S. 9–11 61.↑ Der KBW offenbar vor der Spaltung, in: FAZ vom 17. September 1980, mit Kommentar von J.B. (Jürgen Busche), Ende einer Bewegung in derselben Ausgabe; KBW hat sich gespalten in: FR vom 17. September 1980; Spaltung des „Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschland“ (KBW), in: Innere Sicherheit Nr. 56 vom 6. Februar 1981, S. 3–4 62.↑ Funktionäre versuchen, politisches Ende des KBW aufzuhalten. Mitglieder laufen weg, nur der Reichtum bleibt/Delegierte sollen in dieser Woche über die Auflösung der Partei abstimmen, in: FR vom 8. Juni 1981; (dpa) Die letzten Kader sitzen auf Millionen. Der Kampf um den Besitz des KBW hat schon begonnen/Im Frankfurter Getto, in: FAZ vom 18. September 1981; zu derartigen Berichten: (ges) Auf zum letzten Gefecht? Vielfältige Interessen am „KBW-Schatz“, in: KVZ Nr. 39 vom 25. September 1981, S. 2 63.↑ Karl Grobe, Am häufigsten fiel das Wort „Arbeiterklasse“. Auf der 6. Delegiertenkonferenz des KBW in Frankfurt waren sogar Vertreter der Medien eingeladen, in: FR Nr. 267 vom 17. November 1981, S. 3: Peter Schilder, Nur eines steht nicht zur Debatte beim KBW – die Selbstauflösung. Die Frankfurter Delegiertenkonferenz, in: FAZ Nr. 270 vom 21. November 1981, S. 5; Programm-Diskussion des „Kommunistischen Bundes Westdeutschlands“ (KBW) auf der 6. ordentlichen Delegiertenkonferenz, in: Innere Sicherheit Nr. 61 vom 17. Februar 1982, S. 14–15 64.↑ Lazlo Trankovits, Der letzte Kampf gilt nur noch dem Geld. „Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland“ ist am Ende, in: SZ Nr. 132 vom 12. Juni 1982, S. 7; zu derartigen Artikeln: Der KBW, dpa und das Geld, in: KVZ Nr. 23 vom 11. Juni 1982, S. 2 65.↑ Verfassungsschutzbericht 1983, S. 83 66.↑ Bloß noch Schrott. Die maoistische Splitterpartei Kommunistischer Bund Westdeutschland löst sich auf. Der Millionen-Nachlaß soll den Grün-Alternativen zugute kommen., in: Der Spiegel Nr. 6 vom 4. Februar 1985, S. 56–57; „ML 147“ – ML wie Mainzer Landstraße. Der „Kommunistische Bund Westdeutschland“ (KBW) löst sich auf/Die alten Avantgarden gehen, die neuen reiben sich die Hände, in: Die Tageszeitung vom 16. Februar 1985, S. 3; Jürgen Busche, Ein Abschied, der nicht Trennung bedeuten soll. „Assoziation“ beerbt den Kommunistischen Bund Westdeutschland/Familienfeier, in: FAZ vom 18. Februar 1985; Heinrich Halbig, Millionenbesitz trotz politischer Pleite. der KBW gab auf – „Abschaffung des Kapitalismus nicht erreichbar“, in: Der Tagesspiegel vom 19. Februar 1985 67.↑ Verfassungsschutzbericht 1974, S. 96 68.↑ Der KBW nahm zu dieser Problematik mehrmals Stellung, vgl. z. B. H.J. Hager, Die Zusammensetzung der Landesliste in Hessen, in: KVZ Nr. 19 vom 18. September 1974, S. 9 69.↑ Das Ergebnis der Wahl in Westberlin, in: KVZ Nr. 9 vom 6. März 1975, S. 3 70.↑ Das Ergebnis des Bürgerschaftswahlkampfes in Bremen, in: KVZ Nr. 39 vom 2. Oktober 1975, S. 3; Verfassungsschutzbericht 1975, S. 95 71.↑ Verfassungsschutzbericht 1975, S. 76 72.↑ Wahlen in Baden-Württemberg: Für die Bourgeoisie gibt es nichts zu jubeln, in: KVZ Nr. 14 vom 8. April 1976, S. 3; Verfassungsschutzbericht 1976, S. 111 73.↑ Materialien zur Auseinandersetzung in der marxistisch-leninistischen Bewegung Westdeutschlands: Dokumente zu den Gesprächen zwischen KBW, KABD, Gruppe Rote Fahne (KPD) und Gruppe Roter Morgen (KPD/ML) in Mannheim am 14.2.1976 über die Beteiligung an den Bundestagswahlen, Mannheim: Kühl, 1976 74.↑ Aufruf des KBW zur Bundestagswahl. Nieder mit Imperialismus und Reaktion! Es lebe die proletarische Weltrevolution!, in: KVZ Nr. 17 vom 29. April 1976, S. 15/16 75.↑ Rechtsrutsch in Hessen?, in: KVZ Nr. 12 vom 24. März 1977, S. 2 76.↑ Verfassungsschutzbericht 1977, S. 99 77.↑ In seiner Wahlanalyse stellt der KBW fest, „daß fast alle Stimmen von Schülern, Studenten und jüngeren Lehrern,…, verlorengegangen sind“, Taktische Resolution, in: KVZ Nr. 24 vom 12. Juni 1978 78.↑ z.ges Schmierer: Die Wahlergebnisse in Bayern, in: KVZ Nr. 43 vom 23. Oktober 1978, S. 4 79.↑ r.bep Peters: Landtagswahlen in NRW: Ein verhältnismäßig günstiges Ergebnis, in: KVZ Nr. 21 vom 19. Mai 1980, S. 5